comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-8026)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. When he was 10, his parents were killed right in front of him, which led to him becoming the vigilante Batman. History Childhood The Deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne Trivia *His name from when he served in the League of Shadows, Alwatawat, translates to "The Bat". *He speaks English, Spanish, Latin, Portuguese, Arabic, Japanese, Swahili, Chinese, and Russian. *He is skilled in Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Boxing, Fencing, Karate, Krav Maga, and a fighting style unique to the League of Shadows which has no name. *Bruce meditates daily, as best he can. His schedule as Batman often gets in the way. *Unlike most versions of Batman, Bruce actually does his best to enjoy life outside of Batman, and even under the cowl he is more lighthearted. However, he can still be an arrogant and smug pain in the ass to his allies. *He has contingency plans to systemically take down every current member of the Justice League including Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Firestorm, Aquaman, Zatanna, Captain Atom, Shazam, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Cyborg, as well as himself. **Superman's is simple: Expose him to large amounts of Kryptonite. Batman keeps a large Titanium vault buried under the Batcave filled with Kryptonite. **Wonder Woman: Manipulate her to believe she is battling with someone who is her physical and mental equal, which will cause her to fight until her body and immune system give out on her. A secondary option is to tie her up with her own lasso and touch her bracelets together, but this is much easier said than done. **Flash: Trap him in a polymer pit, preventing him from moving his feet, or remove gravity's effect on him. **Green Lantern: Inject him with a synthesized version of Scarecrow's fear toxin to make him believe he is unworthy of his ring. **Firestorm: Remove Ronnie and Jason and keep them separated. **Aquaman: Keep him isolated from water for an extended period of time. **Zatanna: Remove her ability to speak. **Captain Atom: Force him to absorb large amounts of nuclear energy, which will cause him to overload and become comatose. **Shazam: Get him to revert back to Billy Batson and remove his ability to speak. **Hawkgirl: Break her wings. **Green Arrow: Liquidate his assets and best him in hand to hand combat. **Black Canary: Remove her ability to speak. **Cyborg: Upload a special virus to his mainframe. **Batman: The Justice League. *He tries to spend as much time with each of the Robins and both Batgirls as he can, as he secretly loves being a father and one day hopes to have a biological child of his own. Preferably with Selina Kyle. *The only villains who have ever bested Batman in hand-to-hand combat were Ra's al Ghul and Bane. *Batman was best friends with Harvey Dent growing up. *Bruce is an amazing artist. In the very rare moments when Bruce has free time, he often finds himself doodling. *He has a photographic memory. *The only person he has never beat in Chess is Alfred Pennyworth. *Bruce's first idea for a vigilante costume was to wrap his face in bandages and call himself "Hush". He had this idea when he was fifteen. He became committed to Batman when he was sixteen. *He is a founding member of the Justice League. *His designation number for the Watchtower is 02. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-8026 Category:Justice League (Earth-8026) Category:Geniuses Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Martial Artists Category:Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Detectives Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Acting Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:CEOs Category:Vigilantes Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Multilingual Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Billionaires Category:Armor Users Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Batman Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (Earth-8026)